


Don't Talk. Just Fuck.

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Blaise wants Ginny
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Don't Talk. Just Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunamionny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamionny/gifts).



> Prompt from Lunamionny:   
> Blaise and Ginny  
> Don't talk. Just fuck.

Ginny was just returning from the Quidditch changing rooms when someone pulled her into an abandoned classroom on the third floor. 

“I’ve missed you, Red.”

Ginny turned, pulled out her wand and pushed it into the soft skin under Blaise’s chin. 

“Is that so, Blaise?” She glared at him. “Because I heard you wouldn’t touch a filthy blood traitor no matter what I looked like. Or did my friend hear that wrong?”

She pushed the wand harder against his throat. 

“You know I have to say things like that in front of the other Slytherins. I didn’t mean it.”

“Oh, you didn’t mean it? And why should I believe you?”

“You know me, Red. I’m mad for you.” Blaise looked at her with the most pathetic puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. “Do we really need to talk about this?”

“Let me guess,” she sneered at him. “‘Don’t talk. Just fuck.’? Isn’t that what you like to say?”

“I say that because everytime we talk, we fight. Fucking is much nicer.”

“You know what, I’m done. No more Blaise.” 

Ginny pulled her wand back from his neck and started for the door. 

“Come on, Red,” Blaise said, grabbing her arm. 

Without thinking, Ginny shot her bat-bogey hex at him and watched as his own bogeys started to attack his face. 

“Don’t ever touch me again,” she called over her shoulder as she left him to deal with her spell.  _ Fucking wanker.  _


End file.
